Love's a Trio
by Vanitas' Queen21
Summary: This story is another Rp based with my friend, Sora, from G . She got the idea from the Liverpepper Twins on YouTube so plz check out their work if you get the chance! This story will also be yaoi/het since there will be a threesome relationship and some twincest so please do not judge or hate. I might ask for suggestions depending on the progression. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 _'_ _You're a very special Skyla, and one day you'll find the door to your destined future.'_

 _'_ _Mommy! Daddy! Please don't leave me too!' a little girl cried out reaching towards the fading figures in front of her. She fell to her knees crying, begging for them to come back._

 _Suddenly a soft, gentle light appeared in front of her, two different voices calling to her to catch up. Getting to her feet she ran to the light where she saw twin like boys smiling and waiting for her, but she couldn't see their faces._

 _'_ _Who are…?'_

Skyla was suddenly jarred awake by the sound of her alarm on her phone pulling her from the vivid dream; with a soft groan, she shut off the device and sat up stretching. Her layered, brunette hair fell around her shoulders in a slight tangled mess as she brushed her bangs from her ocean blue eyes. Glancing to her left, she pulled back the curtains of her window to reveal the dawning sun from the east, breaching over the horizon of the sea. Moving to a kneeling position, she laid her arms against the window sill watching the bright star begin to rise up, bringing shades of color to life in the world from its nightly sleep. The breeze danced across her tan skin as she opened the window, the soft chill waking her up even more.

"I wish you guys could see this," she spoke softly looking to a framed photo on the small shelf next to her window, "it's just as beautiful as you told me every day."

The photo was of a young couple, possibly in their early twenties, and both smiling at the camera happily with tears in their eyes. The woman was of average height with onyx colored hair, dark brown eyes and caramel skin wearing a pale purple sun dress; the man had pale blonde hair with a beige skin color and green eyes wearing a grey slacks and an off white dress shirt. In the woman's arms was a small pink blanket, partially revealing a baby girl with tufts of brown hair and tan skin who seemed to be asleep. Engraved into the bottom of the frame read: **_Skyla's 'gotcha' day!_**

Even from a young age she knew she was adopted, but she never cared; she loved her parents as much as they loved her. They were a happy, perfect family…until the accident happened; about 3yrs ago when Skyla was 13, her parents were coming home from an out-of-town business trip and driving across a bride that stood over the river border between the city and the port towns. Traffic was heavy…unfortunately too heavy; the bridge was originally scheduled to be closed off for repairs but no one could have guessed that the set date was too late. The bridged collapsed from the strained metal pillars and killed nearly 100 people, including Skyla's mother and father. She was in school at the time, and she was stunned to see her aunt had come to pull her out of class and down to the city's mortuary; when she had been told what happened and had seen their bodies, she broke down into a panicked and screaming mess.

Following the funeral, she didn't come out of her room for nearly a week as family members came to mourn and settle affairs of the estates. Skyla's aunt Mabel was the first to step up and fight for guardianship of the young girl; she truly loved the teen and had spent more time with her and her parents than any other family members. It was a long three months but her aunt won the case and she had been living with her since; Aunt Mabel was a successful clothing designer and always tried to stay in one place as to not stress her niece/daughter with changing schools and towns. Finally, two months ago Skyla and her aunt finally found a permanent home on a small island town called Destiny Islands; Aunt Mabel still designed clothes but now worked from home so she could spend more time with her and also home school her.

Getting up from her bed she walked into her personal bathroom, took a quick shower, got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Her aunt was already sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and her sketch pad open with a few summer designs already laid out. Most people wouldn't guess that Skyla was her niece since they had similar hair and eyes, but it never bothered them.

"Morning Aunty, pulling the early shifts again," she teased hugging the older woman who chuckled.

"I wish sweetie, but one of my new apprentices accidently misprinted my original copies," Mabel replied as her niece sat down, "they're still young and learning so I'm not upset, but it means I can't help you put up your job fliers in town today."

"It's okay aunty, this'll be my chance to slowly become independent," Skyla smiling understandingly, "but you better be ready for our nightly beach walk or I'm hiding your candy stash again."

"You sly child, my brother influenced you too much when you were little," Mabel smirked, "but you have got a deal."

Skyla giggled and grabbed a muffin from the counter before heading out with her bag and supplies and stepped out into the warm sea-side air. The water danced like a vast sky of jewels to reflect the mid-morning heavens; unlocking her bike from the porch she set off for town.

Around 4 o'clock Skyla finally finished putting up her job fliers which read:

 **Babysitter for hire. Has two years experience with ages ranging**

 **From newborn to middle school. Well trained in first aid and behavior control.**

 **Available for extended periods or even a couple hours.**

 **Please contact at: xxx-xxxx**

Nodding in approval, she got back on her bike thanking the shop keeper for allowing her to put a couple up and headed back to her house. About five minutes later, a man with spiked blonde hair picked up the same flyer; after reading the contents he took a copy home to discuss with his husband.

* * *

apologies for the first upload. hopefully this comes through okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys welcome to another chptr of this story. I hope you all enjoy. i do not own the characters or kingdom hearts** **franchise** **, i just own the story and OC's!**

* * *

One week later, Skyla was lying on her bedroom floor listening to music and writing in her notebook when her cell went off. Turning the playlist off, she grabbed her phone, "hello?"

"Hi, is this Skyla?"

"Yes sir, how can I help you?"

"My name is Leon Strifehart; I was calling about your babysitting flyer and would like to hire your services if that's okay?"

"Of course sir, I'm more than happy to accept the job, when is the time and what are requirements?"

After talking for half an hour, she learned that her employer and his husband were going to take a vacation and needed someone to watch their youngest boys. They had a total of 4 boys, two sets of twins to be precise, but the eldest two were out of the house a lot with school and friends. Skyla was okay with staying at their home to stay close to the younger boys and be there in case of an emergency; she was to come over Friday around 5pm to meet the family and get settled. When she told her aunt the good news that night at dinner, Mabel was so proud of her that, despite polite protests, she took her to the mainland the next day to celebrate and to get her a proper summer wardrobe since a lot of her clothes were very worn and mostly for the city weather.

Friday came fast and Skyla was double checking her bags for what she would need; the fathers had called this morning to advise her that if the tropical storms hit early they may be out longer than intended. Zipping everything up, she headed down to the garage and put everything in the car before attaching her bike onto the back rack. Her aunt drove her to the address and both were surprised to see that the family's home was the only and historic lighthouse with a 3-floor manor attached.

"Need any help with your things sweetie," Mabel asked as her niece hopped out.

"I'm good aunty, drive safely though okay," Skyla responded grabbing her things and waved goodbye.

After securing her bike to the porch fence, she climbed up the stairs to the front door; she could see some lights on and hear voices from what she guessed was the living room; straightening her dress she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

"I got it, I got it," a small voice cried out followed by the sound of little bare feet running on the floor.

Skyla fought back a giggle as she heard the voice trying to possibly unlock the door and then calling for their dad. Heavier footsteps soon followed and then a dull click; the door opened with a slight creak to reveal an adorable little boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes wearing a small peter pan costume looking at her curiously.

"Who are you," he asked in a small voice.

"My name's Skyla," she greeted politely.

"I'm Sora, I'm 8," he responded with a toothy smile showing a couple baby teeth missing recently.

"Are you gonna let her come in Lost boy or is she going to stand outside all day," a new, baritone voice pointed out from behind the door.

The smaller brunette jumped eagerly and grabbed her hand to pull her inside while she was still trying a hold onto her things.

Cloud Strifehart closed the door and turned to greet the young girl, only to stop mid step in shock; Sora was talking animatedly to the teen who had the exact same hair and eye color as his son but what was even stranger was that she was wearing a leaf green summer dress and matching headband making her an exact, but opposite gender match. She turned to look at him with a gentle smile.

"You must be Mr. Strifehart," she stated holding out her hand, "my name is Skyla. It's nice to meet you."

"Y-you as well," he stuttered before clearing his throat, "you can call me Cloud, and this is the second youngest of the bunch."

"Is she part of the lost boys' crew Pa," Sora asked pulling on his pant leg.

"You'll have to ask her son, but I think she would be a lost girl instead," Cloud chuckled helping the girl with her bags to set in the hall for now, "why don't we introduce her to the other two of the crew?"

"Oh yeah!"

Sora grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her to the doorway down the hall.

"Dad, Roxy, someone's here," he shouted excitedly to two others in the room.

Skyla saw another little cutie, which she guessed was 'Roxy', with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes wearing a lion cub onsy, trying to pounce playfully on a taller man with dark brown hair and grey-blue eyes with a distinct scar in-between them.

"Why did Sora turn into a girl," Roxas asked confused.

"I didn't turn into a girl," Sora pouted standing next to her.

Cloud walked in chuckling, gently ruffling his son's hair, "Skyla, this is my husband Squall, but he prefers to be called Leon and this is the youngest of our family, Roxas. You'll most likely meet the older twins, Vanitas and Ventus later tonight or tomorrow depending on how late their movie night with their friends goes."

She nodded and was soon pulled into playing with the boys while their dads went to make dinner; in just an hour she pretty much knew what the boys liked and dislike, about their family and friends and what they wanted to be when they got older. Soon it was time to eat and both the boys wanted Skyla to sit by them so she was sandwiched between the twins while they eat messily making her laugh and have to constantly wipe their faces off.

Around 7:30 Cloud and Leon were getting ready to head out to catch their boat to the mainland where the airport was located. The twins kept whining and begging for their dads not to leave, but eventually tired themselves out and clung to Skyla for comfort while Leon went over the emergency numbers and who to call if she needed help with the boys if their brothers were out of the house. The three of them waved goodbye as the couple drove off; the boys were kinda quiet so she suggested watching a movie with some popcorn. The two took off instantly to find a movie but couldn't decide between Nemo and Monsters Inc.; Skyla looked over the selection and asked the boys if they wanted to watch both, which they quickly agreed and settled on the couch. Half way through the second movie she noticed it started to rain outside, but thankfully there was no thunder or lightning. Once the movie ended, she told the boys to go upstairs and get ready for bed while she cleaned up; a sound from outside caught her attention and the porch light caught the shape of two figures running to the house.

Grabbing the nearest object, which was a wooden sword, she hid in the shadow of the kitchen doorway; she saw the two younger boys at the top of the stairs and motioned for them to hurry down and hide behind her. The front door opened and the hunched figures walked into seeming to be in a mumbled argument; taking a slow deep breath, she waited till one stepped into her line of sight and swung hard, hitting their lower abdomen. Moving quick as the first dropped she turned and swept her leg around to knock the second down and pinned him using the sword; Roxas quickly turned on the hall light and saw...

"Uh…miss Skyla? Those are our brothers," he pointed out trying not to laugh.


End file.
